A hűtlen szolga
by stoobie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy mindent elveszít.


A hűtlen szolga

- Crucio! – üvölti Bella már harmadszor. A fiam már levegőt is alig bír venni a sok kínzás után. Remeg az egész teste, száján lassan kicsordul a vér. Könyörögve néz rám, mégsem tehetek érte semmit. Addig nem, amíg itt van mindenki. Utána meg már késő lesz. Tudom. Draco elhibázta a rá bízott feladatot. S bár Piton elvégezte helyette, a Nagyúr haragja elől mégsem menekülhet. És mindez egy ostoba napló miatt! Máig nem értem, mitől volt az olyan fontos a Nagyúrnak.

Igyekszem, hogy az arcom rezzenéstelen maradjon, s a szemem se árulkodjon az érzéseimről. Draco tekintete tovább kérlel, hogy vessek véget a szenvedéseinek, bármi áron.

- Lucius! – harsan a Sötét Nagyúr hangja. – Te következel!

Nem szükséges elmagyarázni, tudom, hogyan érti. Kívülről úgy tűnhet, habozás nélkül emelem a pálcámat, és a saját fiamra fogom. A fiamra, aki most még jobban megrémül. Próbálnám megnyugtatni néhány pozitív gondolattal, de érzem, hogy valaki legilimentálni próbál.

- Crucio! – kiáltom hangosan, és ügyelek, hogy a hangom a szokásos rideg legyen. Összegyűjtöm a szívembe a Sötét Nagyúr iránt érzett gyűlöletemet. Igen, gyűlölöm! Azóta, hogy Dracót felhasználta az én megleckéztetésemre. Az összes gyűlöletemet belesűrítem ebbe az átokba. Pokoli szenvedés vár a fiamra, de ez lesz az utolsó. Nem lesz több kínzás. Gondoskodom róla. Tíz percen át tartom fenn az átkot. Addigra Bellatrix arcáról is eltűnik az a tébolyult vigyor. A szemem sarkából látom a többieket. Mindenki kistányérnyi szemekkel néz rám. Elhiszik, hogy élvezem a kínzást. Egyedül Piton fürkészi az arcomat. A Sötét Nagyúr pedig szótlanul cirógatja a kígyóját. Draco szemébe nézek, akinek már az üvöltéshez sincs ereje. Látom a tekintetén a hitetlenkedést, majd a belenyugvást, s végül a hálát.

- Köszönöm, apa! – üzeni a tekintete.

Megrezzen a kezemben a pálca. Tudom, ez volt az utolsó gondolata, most száll ki a tüdejéből az utolsó korty levegő.

Egyedül maradtam

- Remek, Lucius! – hallom a Sötét Nagyúr hangját. Leengedem a kezemet, és visszadugom a pálcámat a botba. – Igazán elégedett vagyok veled!

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr! – meghajolok, és a számmal érintem a talárja szélét.

- Most menjetek! – int a kezével. – Perselus, vidd innen a kölyköt!

A házamba hoppanálok. A nagy és üres Malfoy kúriába. Elöntenek az emlékek. Jönnek csőstül, mintha mindig erre vártak volna. Hogy egyszer megrohamozzanak, maguk alá temessenek.

…

- Lucius, ez gyönyörű! És milyen hatalmas! – hallom Narcissa boldog kiáltását az esküvőnk után.

_- Ami itt van, az most már a tiéd is, Cissy, drágám! – felelem neki._

…

_- Apa, kipróbálhatom a seprűdet? – könyörög az alig három éves Draco. Türelmetlenségében egy helyben fut, szürke szemeit az arcomra függeszti. _

_- Rendben – válaszolok neki végül. – Egy perc, és megyek. Ne merj felszállni egyedül!_

…

- Elég! – üvöltök. Azt sem tudom, hangosan-e, vagy csak magamban. De az emlékek csak ömlenek, megállíthatatlanul, az időrenddel sem törődve. Draco első levele a Roxfortból; Cissy szemeinek ragyogása a hitvesi csók után; Cissy élettelen teste egy, a Renddel vívott harc után; és így tovább, minden apró mozzanatot újra átélek az életünkből.

Elindulok, hogy italt töltsek magamnak. Azután csak állok az üveggel és egy üres pohárral a kezemben, egy közös családi fotót bámulva a falon.

Draco nyolc éves volt. Cissy gondtalan, és gyönyörű. Az én arcomat sem szabdalta még annyi ránc, mint most.

A palack nagyot csattan a kép mellett a falon. Utálom magamat, amiért nem vettem észre, milyen drága kincseket őriztem. És most elveszítettem mindent.

Hirtelen tör rám a bűntudat, a megbánás, és a szánalom. Most kezdem érteni, mit érezhettek azok, akiknek a családját halálfalóként kiirtottam. Hány embert öltem, kínoztam már meg? Számolni sem tudom. Hát most megkaptam érte a büntetésemet. A feleségemet nem tudtam megmenteni, a fiamat a saját kezemmel öltem meg. Az sem vígasztal, hogy így volt a számára a legkönnyebb. Ha nem teszem meg, megtette volna Bella, vagy valaki más, addig nyújtva a szenvedését, ameddig csak lehetséges.

Legördül az arcomon az első könnycsepp. Most sírok életemben másodszor. Először kisgyerekként bőgtem, mikor apám engedelmességre tanított a botjával. Azzal a bottal, ami most a szalon közepén hever.

Narcissa halálakor nem sírtam. Most már tudom, túl dermedt volt hozzá a szívem, a lelkem.

De most, hogy Dracót is elveszítettem… Ez már túl sok.

A földön térdelek, öklömmel a padlót verem, és üvöltve bőgök. Felszabadul bennem minden elnyomott, elzárt érzelem.

Elfogytak a könnyeim. A torkom fájdalmasan bedagadt, levegőt is alig bírok venni. Nem számít. Semmi sem számít mostantól.

A büszke Lucius Malfoy egy szőnyegen hever, taknya-nyála egybe folyik, és a halált várja. Ettől a gondolattól nevethetnékem támad, de csak egy keserű kis nyikkanás hagyja el a torkom. Erőt veszek magamon, és felállok. Leakasztom a képet a falról, magamhoz veszek egy másik üveg italt, és visszaülök a földre. A fogammal húzom ki a dugót a palackból, és szomjasan nyelem a brandyt. Fáj, mégis élvezem, ahogy végigmarja a nyelőcsövem. Egyre csak a fotót nézem, amin Draco lelkesen integet, Cissy csak mosolyog, én meg rideg tekintettel nézek a fényképezőgépbe.

Fájdalmas gondolat fúrja magát az elmémbe: jobban meg kellett volna becsülnöm őket. Annyira lekötött az, hogy a nagyúr talpát nyaljam, hogy elhanyagoltam őket. Hagytam, hogy eltávolodjanak tőlem.

Kis pukkanás. Valaki jött. Remélem, azért, hogy megöljön. Várok. A vendégem sem kapkodja el a dolgokat. Amikor tíz perc múlva sem nézek fel a képről, megszólít.

- Lucius…

- Mit akarsz, Piton? – kérdezem, és kiiszom az utolsó korty konyakot is. Leteszem az üveget, de az felborul. Nem nyúlok utána, hagyom, hadd guruljon el. – Miért nem a Rend gyűlésén vagy?

Piton túl hangosan, túl árulkodóan szívja be a levegőt. Igen, tudom, hogy Dumbledore-nak és a Főnix Rendjének dolgozik. Mindig is tudtam. Hogy miért nem árultam be? Fogalmam sincs. Már nem is érdekes.

- Lucius! – most már határozottabb a hangja. Mégsem nézek fel, csak a fotót bámulom.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezem ismét. Rekedt a hangom, fáradt, mintha legalább száz éves lennék.

- Elhoztam neked Dracót.

Hirtelen állok fel, a fotó a földre esik, és összetörik benne az üveg. Nem foglalkozom vele, Pitont nézem, és a karjában élettelenül heverő fiamat.

Némán veszem át Draco testét. Az veszteség érzete, az ital, és Draco súlya megingat, de Piton segít, hogy talpon maradjak.

Szótlanul megyünk a park egy félreeső zugába. Ott áll Narcissa síremléke is. Mellé fogom temetni a fiunkat.

Karomat Draco súlya húzza, a lelkemet az az érzés, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy úgy bánjak a fiammal, ahogy mindig is érdemelte volna. Hogy emberszámba vegyem. Hogy úgy szeressem, ahogy nem tettem.

A lenyugvó nap sugarai bearanyozzák Cissy szobrát. Megállok, és csak bámulom. Olyan mintha élne. S úgy érzem, vádlón néz rám. Összeszedem magam, s átadom Pitonnak Dracót. Néhány pálcamozdulat, s egy mély, hosszú gödör tátog rám. Közös erővel elhelyezzük benne Dracót, azután Perselus hátrébb húzódik. Eligazgatom a fiam karjait, ujjai közé helyezem a pálcát, amit Piton megtalált, és magával hozott. Megrándul az arcom. Hátratúrom a haját, ami kócosan lóg a szemébe. Tudom, úgy szerette viselni… Az arcáról letörlöm a vért, még kisimítok néhány ráncot a ruháján.

- Sajnálom, Draco! Bár nem mutattam, de hidd el, szerettelek! Büszke vagyok rád! Te ember tudtál maradni. Nem lettél egy hitvány gyilkos, mint én. Öleld meg anyádat a nevemben!

Én is hátrébb lépek, s Perselusszal együtt emeljük a pálcánkat. Draco testét eltakarja előlem a föld. Egy közelben heverő kőtömbre mutatok a pálcával, s egy bonyolult varázslatba kezdek. Az eredménye egy Dracóra megtévesztésig hasonlító szobor, mely Narcissáé mellett áll. Egészen addig nézem őket, míg ránk nem borul a sötétség.

Ha Perselus nem rángat be a házba, talán napokig állok ott. De megragadja a karom, és bevonszol az épületbe. Ismét megragadok egy üveget, de kiveszi a kezemből, és visszarakja a helyére. Lenyom egy fotelbe, kotorászni kezd a zsebeiben, végül előhúz egy kis üvegcsét, és kinyitja.

- Mit akarsz azzal? – mordulok rá.

- Segít kijózanodni.

Elhúzom a számat.

- Hidd el, sosem volt még ilyen tiszta a fejem, mint most!

- Azt te csak hiszed! – vágja rá rögtön. Biztosan igaza van… De akkor sem fogom meginni a kotyvalékát. Ő viszont nem ér rá vitázni velem, megragadja, és szétfeszíti az állkapcsom, és a torkomra borítja a löttyöt. Mást ezért megölnék.

Néhány perc múlva mintha kisebb lenne a káosz a fejemben. Ez alighanem az arcomon is látszik, mert Piton bólint. Kimondom az első, tiszta fejjel hozott döntésemet.

- Meg fogom ölni.

- Tudom. Segítek.

Bólintok.

Hát elérkezett végre az idő. Felizzik a karomon a Jegy, urunk szólít. Egy évet kellett erre várnom. Addig is „hűen" szolgáltam a Nagyurat. Kiirtottam magamból a maradék emberséget is. Nekem már nincs vesztenivalóm.

Az én feladatom felkutatni, és a Sötét Nagyúr színe elé vinni Pottert. Nincs más dolgom, mint a harcolók között épségben átjutni. Három óra telik el, mire megtalálom a fiút barátai körében. Gyilkos indulattal támadnak rám, mégsem ellenfelek. A rövid harc után megfogom a kábult fiút, és a Nagyúrhoz hoppanálok vele. Nem érdekel a sorsa. De szükséges a tervemhez. Lassan helyezkedek, s a végére a Nagyúr mögé kerülök. Kivont pálcámat Potteren tartom, akárcsak a többiek. Épp csak néhány centire kell elmozdítanom a megfelelő pillanatban.

Potter lassan tér magához. Feláll, remeg, mint a kocsonya, ennek ellenére érzem, van benne tartás. Ő nem fog kegyelemért esedezni. A Nagyúr annyira bízik a saját erejében, hogy még a pálcáját sem vetette el Pottertől.

Beszélni kezdenek, nem érdekel a mondandójuk. Egy adott jelre várok. A Nagyúr néhányszor megkínozza Pottert, de a fiú mindig feláll a végén.

Hamarosan. Fogy Voldemort türelme.

Ahogy felhangzik Potter Capitulatusa, s egy pillanattal később a nagyúr is útjára indítja a halálos átkot, én is elkiáltom magam:

- Avada kedavra!

A Sötét Nagyúr kezéből kiröppen a pálcája, majd holtan rogy össze. Senki sem érti, mi történt. Pottert nézem, látom, ahogy eleinte értetlenül nézi Voldemortot, majd rám emeli a pillantását. Tudom, hogy most már érti.

Ekkor meghallom Bella kiáltását, és zöld fény vesz körül.

Viszlát, Potter, viszlát Bella, viszlát világ!

Én most megyek.

Vár a családom.


End file.
